A Little More Joy
by StarNerve
Summary: He could never get enough of her. No one else can love him like her. He's got almost everything. All he needs... Is a little more Joy. Inspired by the song A Little More You by Before You Exit. Starnerve Oneshot


**Yeah… I got bored so I decided to write this. Due to an intense writer's block, and the fact that I have more concerns with school, I took some time to write this for those of you remaining Starnerve fans. It's not as loved as it used to be, but I'm cool with it. I wanted this to be a song-fic but I could get in trouble for breaking the rules again so NOPE! I did a parody instead. And NO Fear will NOT be singing. They're just** ** _italicized_** **because they're changed lyrics from the song itself. Listen to it… and more songs by the group. They're pretty amazing. :D**

 **Song: A Little More You**

 **Artist: Before You Exit**

 **Pairing: StarNerve**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 _I could use a little less rain from Sadness._ Everyday, she wouldn't stop crying and it worries me. The way she cries worries me deeply.

 _I could use a little less flames of madness._ Everyday, I make him angry without even trying, and he puts me up in flames. Anger scares me.

 _I could use a little less complaints of grossness._ Everyday, I hear her complaining and see her frustration. I'll admit: Disgust's beautiful and all, but her personality scares me sometimes.

 _And a little less scares and a little less nightmares._ Everyday and night, I worry about Riley's safety and well-being. And no matter what these emotions put her through, it gives me a heart attack knowing what could really happen to her.

 _She makes all that disappear, every time she's here._ The way she manages everything at HeadQuarters amazes me. Everyday her words of optimism make me believe that she knows what she's doing. Her brilliant ideas surprise me.

 _I need a little more –_ more of her kindness and consideration towards all of us, especially Sadness.

 _I can never get enough of her –_ her laugh, her eyes gleaming with happiness, the way her radiant glow brightens every time she dances during the day and lives the dream during the night _._

 _No one else can_ love _me like her –_ her calm, soothing words make my nerves feel at ease. And those deep blue eyes flow and gaze through mine like one of the calmest oceans ever known possible _._ Her voice, uttered with surprising energy, telling me that everything's going to be okay – especially since I'm there to make sure it happens. And when she says my name… I swear I could feel goosebumps – surprisingly it's the good kind.

 _I got almost everything:_ her alluring face, graceful body, and that comfort smile… and maybe a little less of her domineering personality.

 _All I really need… is a little more Joy._

 _I wish she could be a little more selfless._ Some things are left unsaid. I know how _clingy_ she can be around that console, but to push Sadness, Disgust, Anger, or even me, away like that… it's something she needs to really work on.

 _And a little more light shone from happiness._ That's all I really need right now. If I hadn't had those, I'd probably be dead by now. She's my nightlight. My star. My Joy.

 _Ever since she turned around, she never let me down._ She came back. I thought I'd never see her, and Sadness, again. But she's back. And the best part is: she turned over a new leaf. I couldn't be happier, which is saying something. Could it be that she finally became perfect for me?

 _If she were here to stay._ I wish she and I would be together… alone… sharing everything we know about each other, even sharing sweet nothings and feeling the still of the silence. But we all know that Joy's not one to be quiet.

 _Dancing the night away._ She always wants me to dance with her. Unfortunately being the coward I am, I reject her and she ends up dancing with the other emotions instead. If only I was strong enough to say yes. Maybe that would make her lighten up. Tonight I decided to make things right with her. I got to learn how to dance with her. I was very inept, but she was very patient and graceful. I felt like an idiot and asked we take a break.

 _Then she'll hear me say_

"Joy… listen."

She nodded.

"I need a little more… more..." I paused.

"A little more what?" she asked. It got harder and harder to speak to her.

"I-It's just that… I-I can't get enough of you," I stammered. Her smile is making it harder for me to continue. I blushed and looked down, anywhere but her face. But I continued anyway.

"A-and no one else can… _love_ me like you… you- a-and I got almost everything from you to keep me happy. And all I really need is…" I paused again. I looked up and she looked down on me surprised. What a night… she must think I'm proposing to her, even though I'm not. Her blushed face could either mean she's flattered or… embarrassed. She must be embarrassed.

"What is it? What am I missing?" I heard her say. Her voice had hints of anticipation. She seemed a little upset knowing I said I got _almost_ everything from her. You know Joy – she's a full-on perfectionist. Everything she does is almost always guaranteed to be perfect, even though no one's meant to be. But she wants to be as 'perfect' as she can get.

I sighed and somehow managed to calm down. I gripped her hand, found the guts to look into her eyes, and said:

"A little more you."

 **End…?**

* * *

 **The end! Oh no, the end! Now what!? See what I did there? Hehe. I wanted to make an AMV but that'll take lots of downloading and work so no thank you.**

 **I'm sorry if it's rushed. I don't feel like making long, good quality chapters lately. I don't know if you'll like it as much as you did with my other stories either. XD I tried to make this as 'deep' as I could. If I failed then that's fine. And I included a reference from Master T-Rex's story, Be My Nightlight found in his oneshot story: Starnerve One-Shots. Surprise bro! XD Did you catch any more references? Did ya like this story? Leave a review at any time because there's nothing I love more than reading your feedback. Except flames. You get the picture.**


End file.
